Warriors- A Seussian Prophecy
by Seussetta
Summary: A great shadow of doom is looming above the clans, one that not our ordinary heroes can conquer. An outsider is needed to bring the peace back but this is not their world and surprises meet them at every turn. Can they live up to what Starclan prophesises for them and save the clans or is this a battle they shouldn't have brought himself into? A collaboration with Trixygirl.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

After a year of planning, discussion, writing to the bone and nearly throwing my computer out the window this morning because my server decided to be stupid, we have finally released this crossover/collaboration! Both of us still can't believe this story has come from a simple idea to an actual story. And by we, I mean myself and my very good Warriors obsessed friend, Trixygirl. She is the one, not me, who has written this chapter. So, please put all credit to her, not me (I only did a bit of editing, that's all). This prologue is mostly for the Warriors fans (sorry Seussians, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer), as they will know the two characters in this introduction. Also, for those of you who might be wondering the reason behind our release date, today (in Australia), it is March 2nd/Dr Seuss' Birthday! We only thought it would be right to release our story on this marvelous occasion!

_Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors or Seussical, it's characters or the books starring them. That belongs to Erin Hunter, Avon Books and Dr. Seuss Enterprise._

We hope you enjoy!

Seussetta and Trixygirl (aka. Sophie and Gabriella)

* * *

**Warriors: A Seussian Prophecy**

**Prologue**

Bluestar eyed the object, her misty blue gaze sparked with both caution and curiosity. It was a twoleg object, she knew, making it very standoffish. So why was she here, wondering whether or not to take a step closer? Its wide brim and colours leapt out at her boldly, daring her to investigate further. Given the circumstances of being outside Starclan's purposeful borders, she ought to leave it- go caterwauling back to the safety of the other cats. But something kept her here, her knowledge of prophecies, maybe. Experiencing them could be wonderful or terrifying but the information they gave her would be cherished for generations; never forgotten. Maybe she should just touch it- what harm could it bring? Surely, it was sent to her for a reason and apposed no danger.

Hope started to fill her heart like air being pumped into a balloon. The clans were in deep strife; a danger that Starclan could do nothing to help, as it came from themselves. Maybe this foreign object was a sign that help was on the way- the striped white on its pelt showed just that, but yet there was red on it too, which represented blood and more likely than ever, bloodshed.

Bluestar felt herself inching back; this was a twoleg object! How could it help the clan's? If anything, it was a warning! Terror filled her gaze at the thought of how destructive twolegs could be; twolegs had mercilessly ripped up the old forest, her home. She imagined them doing the very same to the lake and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to escape the scene her mind had created; screaming cats, squealing trees as they plummeted to their loud deaths. Too many cats had been lost from that ordeal at the old forest; she couldn't let it happen again. She opened her eyes and saw the twoleg object sitting in front of her. It looked inconspicuous enough, not something that was the sign of doom to all of the clans. Bluestar sighed and let her gaze wonder upward, hopeful the calm atmosphere would rub off on her emotions.

Clouds blotted out the navy sky, ruining a picture perfect scene, but otherwise the coming dawn was pleasant enough. She couldn't see the stars, which Bluestar knew represented their own position in the sky. To her left she could just see the haze of the Dark Forest, mist keeping its occupants stuck in there for eternity. And to the right, her home, Starclan. The sun was just starting to rise over the bend, sending golden beams over the mountaintops in the far distance of Starclan's territory. Bluestar brought her neck down so it was held at the angle it always was. It took a while for her eyes to refocus back onto close surroundings but when they did, she saw a silhouette of a hunched over cat creeping over. She shot a quick look at the twoleg object- half relieved it was still there- before raising her tail in a subtle greeting to her niggly friend.

"Greetings," Yellowfang rumbled, her yellow fur tainted with what looked like rust in the half-light but was really just the signs of age. She walked past Bluestar, saying; "I know what it's like; sometimes you just _need_ to get away from the sunshine and hills of Starclan." She looked over her shoulder and gave the blue she-cat a rustic purr, "It keeps you sane."

"What are you doing here, Yellowfang?" Bluestar mewed, her gaze flitting from the elder to the red and white pelted object.

"Trying to teach some sense to the younger generation," her gaze was grumpy but had the slight presence of some humor as she talked to her former leader. "At the moment you are at a loss to what this _hat _means, are you not?"

"Hat?" Bluestar repeated slowly, the weird word rolling off her tongue like there was a furball stuck in her throat.

"Hat." Yellowfang dipped her head as she said it again. When Bluestar still looked like a clueless kit, Yellowfang rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "I don't have time for halfwits!" To Bluestar she mewed, "A specific shape of pelt that twolegs wear on their head- that thing." She flicked her tail at the red and white previous abomination. "I am here to explain to you what it means, as you are getting nowhere." She added drily.

Bluestar's face crumpled with slight annoyance but she said nothing; armed with the knowledge that whatever she mewed would be turned into kits words by Yellowfang's scrutinizing manner. So instead she watched Thunderclan's former medicine cat, wondering why she let herself be undermined by the wiry old bag time and time again. _Because she's wise, _Bluestar thought.

Yellowfang approached the hat, her flat face a mould of determination. Bluestar could tell she was nervous, even though physically she was giving nothing away. Cats were born to be cautious around anything that even led to the thought of 'twoleg' - Yellowfang was no different, no matter how long she had been prospering in Starclan.

Yellowfang stopped a few mouse-lengths away from the hat and brought out her paw. She prodded it quickly, jumping back like an athletic juvenile tom when it moved. She straightened up and gave Bluestar a long look, either trying to cover up for her moment of lost elegance or still trying to act superior, Bluestar couldn't tell. She tuned into Yellowfang's next words, they were in her own tone- signaling it wasn't a prophecy coming out of her mouth- but echoed with lifetime old wisdom.

"Bluestar, in order to escape the hole the clan's have dug themselves into, they need fresh paws. The hat tells me this, but from the colours, red and white I am told-" her aging voice broke off with a gasp and did not return, for when she spoke next, several ancient voices spilled from the old she-cats jaws. "Red; the need of someone who shares our bloodlines but is from a completely different world. White; he will bring hope to the clans and with it, a new tomorrow." Yellowfang gasped, her elderly voice back, and collapsed in a sudden heap on the ground. Bluestar was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Yellowfang, Yellowfang are you okay?" Silence answered her words and during it, Bluestar threw a filthy look at the hat. She had no idea what it meant by the prophecy and had no appreciation for the way it had used Yellowfang to get the message across.

"Yellowfang." She repeated the cats' name, nudging her with her nose. The old cat was breathing the scarce air of a zombie.

The elder started to stir; she managed a muttered, "Am I dead, still?" before regaining her feet, using Bluestar as a support-cat. The former Thunderclan leader let out a huge breath of air in relief when Yellowfang was finally on her feet and no longer needed Bluestar as support.

"Thank Starclan," she murmured out of habit, before mewing. "Yellowfang, what happened?"

Her dark eyes met Bluestar's, "Tell the clans of a hero who is coming our way. He shares our blood but not our state of mind; this is why we need him. We need new thoughts and new ways to come to the clans, otherwise we may face the possibility of becoming no more." She didn't give Bluestar time to react with a gasp, "This _hero _is somewhere far away- he has no way of knowing he is needed in the world of the clans. I shall see to that," Yellowfang exhaled, "I am unsure of what lies ahead, but all I know is that it is not going to be good. _We may face extinction if the cat of this hat doesn't come soon."_

* * *

**Please Read and Review. And you really like this prologue and want to read more awesome Warrior stories, go on over to Trixygirl's profile!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, we're back!

Since I haven't been active much lately, I have decided to give you this chapter a little earlier. Aren't you lucky! Also, to Seussical fans, this is the chapter for you! I have given Trixygirl a break from the writing for a little while, so she can have so rest from all the sport she's been playing. To those who don't know what Seussical is, it is a brilliant musical; you should seriously see it! Basically, it is a musical where all the stories of Seuss are combined together to form a crazy, colourful and unprodictable show. The MTI website has a pretty good summary of it, and a more detailed version. Also, there are a few quite good videos on Youtube, just search it up and you'll find a few. Anyway, this chapter is set about 4 years from where the story left off, and one of our characters making a huge mistake, one which might cost them the lives of their friends. Have I pulled you in yet? Also, we'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, we really appreciate your feedback!

**ullabloom: **You haven't heard of Warriors? Well, basically it follows the adventures of four Clans of wild cats (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan) in their forest and lake homes, who live by the rules of their spiritual warrior ancestors (StarClan) and the warrior code, a set of rules followed by all Clan cats. There are 5 series in total and ours is set at the end of the second, which leads me onto my next reviewer...

**Anonymous: **I glad you like it! Reguarding your question, you are already ahead. According to what I have talked about with Trixygirl, this story is set after the second series (Warriors: A New Prophecy) so if you have read up to book 1 of the third series, you'll get what's happening and who the characters are.

**Nalak Stripes: **That's great to hear you found it amusing! I wish I could take credit for it, but it was all my dear friend Trixygirl's work. I'll tell her that you liked it.

_Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors or Seussical, its characters or the books starring them. That belongs to Erin Hunter, Avon Books and Dr. Seuss Enterprise. We do own the small prophecy at the start (I came up with it!) and the Think-porter (my idea too!)._

We hope you like the chapter!

Seussetta and Trixygirl (aka. Sophie and Gabriella)

* * *

**Warriors: A Seussian Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

_When red meets white and white meets red, two completely different worlds shall cross paths. Five shall meet their destiny and the chosen one shall rise, and fight their own past for their kind and all the clan's futures._

The Cat woke up with a start, gasping for air. He slowly rose from his bed, the strange message still fresh in his brain. He had no idea what it all meant, but it sent a sense of fear through his body. Trying to regain his state of mind, he continued his morning preparations. But through it all, he still had the feeling something wasn't right. It was when he had reached for his prized red and white striped top hat, when he realised what it was.

His hat wasn't there.

In its place, was a small, aqua coloured stone, shaped like a cat's head with a star cut out of it. The strange amulet sparkled in the morning light like ice against the new spring sun, which made it look even more mysterious. The Cat picked it up, a little wary at first, slowly turning it over in his hands. After looking at it for a few minutes, he went out of his bedroom down the hallway to where his helpers were messing around, as usual. This comforted him; to know that at least one thing in his life was normal. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, making the Things come to a halt.

"Alright, Things," he told them, putting his paw out to them. "You've had your fun. Now, give it back, please."

The Things looked at each other, giving each other a puzzling look, then back to the Cat, speaking in an odd language, sort of like nonsense.

"My Hat, Things. I know you have it, so you might as well give it back now before-" His sentence was interrupted, as the Things said something to him. "What do you mean you don't know where it is? If I find out you're lying to me..."

They quickly shook their heads, their smiles wiped off their faces. Immediately, the Cat knew they must have been telling the truth. He lightly patted their heads. "Alright, I believe you. Just keep a look out for it for me while I'm gone, will you?" With that, the Cat left, wondering where his Hat could be. If the Things didn't have it, then who did?

As he walked outside, he began to feel quite strange. More than once, he went to adjust his hat, only to remember it wasn't there. You couldn't blame him for doing it, though. He always had his hat; it was like a part of him. Now, without it, he had a feeling of loneliness and unhappiness, which wasn't like him. Suddenly, a sharp cough arose in his throat. When he went to cover his mouth, he noticed a bit of his fur on his hand. A chill went through his spine. He had to find his hat. He had to. Without it, he wouldn't be a 'Cat in a Hat' anymore. Slowly, he would turn into a regular, old house cat. It wasn't something he wanted to think about it, but he had to face the facts sooner or later. He needed to find his Hat, and fast.

The Cat thought for a few minutes, until a person came to his mind, who he knew would be able to help him. The best Thinker he had ever had the chance to meet.

Jojo Mayor.

There was just one problem. It had been years since their last face to face conversation. The young, jumpy and scared 13 year old kid, who he had brought into this world about 4 years ago, was now 16 and had a bright future ahead of him. The Cat had no idea where he would be now, or if he would still remember him. But, despite, he thinked himself to wherever he would be.

He quickly landed in what he believed to be an observatory. The walls were covered in painting, bringing back lost memories to the Cat, which made him a bit happier. Blueprints and inventions covered the floor and music filled the air. It reassured him, to see that the boy he had once known hadn't completely changed. There was also a faint smell of butterfly milk, which came from a nearby field of truffula trees, now three metres high, which had been replanted shortly after Jojo had saved Whoville from destruction, by the young boy himself.

"Cat? Is it really you?"

At the mentioned of his name, he turned around, almost fainting in surprise and shock. The person who had spoken to him was Jojo himself, who was almost as surprised as The Cat was. His hair was still light brown, but now slightly shorter with a few dark streaks. He was now quite tall and his voice wasn't as high pitched, as it had most likely broken by now. But one thing that was still the same was his creative spirit, still as crazy as ever. Without even thinking, they gave each other an embrace, a huge smile on each of their faces.

"You haven't changed a bit, Thinker."

"You either, Cat, though you seem to have a few more gray furs than a few years ago," Jojo noted. The Cat chuckled, letting the teenager go. "How did you find me?"

"I just knew you'd be here," he told him, ruffling Jojo's hair. "So, what you up to, kid?"

He groaned, shaking his head. "Cat, seriously. I'm 16. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. I just can't believe it's been 4 years since you thought this whole up..."

Jojo nodded, memories coming back to him. "Yeah, it's been a long time, hasn't it? And yet, through all this time, you still won't stop annoying me."

"What can I say? You're an easy target. That's one of your flaws you can't get rid of," his Think laughed. He quickly disappeared, appearing on the teen's other side, and whispered into his ear. "So, what's going on with you and Cindy Lou Who?"

Instantly, he turned his head to the Cat, who just shrugged, in a cat like fashion. Jojo sighed. Cindy was a year below him and after he saved Whoville, they had started to hang out together, in the end becoming quite good friends. Everyone thought they were together; rumours spread in Whoville, and in all of Seuss, like wildfire. "You never give up, do you? Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends."

The Cat smiled, shaking his finger at him. "Don't play coy with me, kid. I've seen the way you look at her. You two are made for each other."

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you do matchmaking?"

He smiled mischievously, a small memory coming back to him. "Just one of my little secrets..."

"Like you and Mayzie?"

The Think pricked up his eyes, and quickly turned his head to face his former student, who just smiled. He should have expected him to say that. Even though he was still learning the tricks of the trade, that kid was good at testing people. "Mayzie and I were just a summer fling. Besides, she was never my type."

Jojo just smirked. "Sure, Cat. Sure..."

"Anyway," the Cat continued. "What have you been working on, other than spying on your 'girlfriend'?"

Jojo grumbled at him. "Cat, for the last time, Cindy isn't my girlfriend!" Unfortunately, that didn't stop him, as he began to annoy him even more.

"Jojo has a crush! Jojo has a crush!" he told the teenager, in a sing-song way, dancing and laughing around the room.

"Cat, just shut up!" he yelled, looking like he was almost about to throw something at him.

Luckily, before any damage could be done, his think stopped laughing. "Alright, kid. Don't get your Thinker in a twist..." He moved away from him, quietly humming.

"If you stop being so immature, I'll show it to you," Jojo rolled his eyes and went over to a machine, covered by a cloth and pulled it off, revealing a rather extravagant contraption.

The Cat nodded his head in approval and smiled. "Wow! It's...It's..." A weird look appeared on his face, making the words in his head come out his mouth "What is it?"

"What is it?" The teenager looked shocked and pointed to it. "You don't know what this is?!"

"Uh, no," his think answered, still looking clueless. "Am I meant to know?"

Moving over to the other side of the machine, Jojo explained. "This is my very own invention, The Think-porter, a machine that will enable any creature from Whoville to travel to the Jungle of Nool and visa versa. This machine will change both worlds forever. Finally, Whoville will be able to meet Horton face to face! This has to be my best Think-" His speech was interrupted by a cough and by the tapping of a foot. Turning, he saw the Cat with his arms crossed.

"Best Think?" he repeated, jealously overcoming him, that he was being replaced by a huge, rusty, clunk of metal.

"Besides you, Cat."

He turned around, his arms still crossed, and stuck his nose in the air, a posh pout appearing on his face "I thought you had forgotten about me, and what I did for you."

The teenager shook his head. "How could I forget the Think who turned my world upside down?" He pulled his white long shirt sleeve up, to show a light mark, which was once a burn mark from when he had been in the military. "I even have the wound to prove it." Laughing slightly, he looked him in the eyes. "I would never forget you and I won't, no matter how old I grow."

After a few seconds, the Cat smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "Thanks," he told him. His eyes moved to the machine. "The Think-porter, Hu? Cool name..." Just at that moment, he realized something. "Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but don't you need a machine in Nool for it to be able to work? And another thing, what about the size difference? How are you going to fix that?"

"I thought you would ask that," Jojo grinned and rolled out some blueprints on his desk, happy that someone wanted to know more about his work. He was also glad to show off his talent and be a little bit of a smarty pants in front of his old mentor. "To answer your second question, through some research, I found that in order to correctly adjust each creature's size, I first needed to create a solution consistent of 55% imagination, 40% creativity, 4.9% inspiration and 1.1% reality. Combined with a mixture of 98.365% pure colour, a female star bellied sneech feather, a piece of purple and aqua kelp from the depths of McElligot's pool, a strand of cat hair and the tuft of a-"

Before he could continue, his Think stopped him, putting an end to his complicated equation. "40% creativity? 1.1% reality? A sneech feather? Cat hair?! Are you turning into some mad scientist or something?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

The teenager smirked mischievously. "Well, with great risk comes great reward."

"I like your style!" The Cat exclaimed, nudging him, proudly. He was proud to see that some of his own impossible streak had rubbed off on the kid. "Continue on, my boy."

Jojo laughed. "Anyway, the key ingredient is the tuft of a blue truffula tree. It-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone! Blue truffula tree? How in the world did you get one of those?!"

"Just one of my little secrets..."

It took a few seconds until the Cat realised what had just happened. That kid had beaten him at his own game, right under his nose. "You cheeky..." he said, shaking his head, still amazed that his old student had managed off pull of one of his best little smart tricks.

"I did learn from the best, after all," Jojo commented, almost reading the feline's mind.

"I'll get you back for that, just you wait!" he warned him. The teenager beside him laughed and his Think joined in. It was just like old times, when the two had spent every little moment together, tricking and joking around they were little kids.

"As I was saying," he went on, a few minutes later. "The tuft gives the solution just the kick it needs to create enough power to resize the user to the right size for the specific world."

The Cat nodded, everything starting to make sense. "Interesting. But what about the other machine?" When Jojo simply pointed to the roof, at first, it didn't make sense. But then he understood. "Horton," he said, knowing he was right. Even though it had been many years since they had met, Horton and Jojo had remained part of each other's lives.

"Who else?"

"But the parts, the plans, the special yet quite confusing solution, how would you-"

"Get them there? Simple. Thinking!"

His Think nodded his head again, smiling. Jojo smiled as well and looked to the Cat, suddenly noticing his famous hat wasn't where it usually was. "Uh, Cat? Where's your Hat?" the boy asked, slightly scared. He looked so different without it, like he wasn't himself.

The creature in question reached up to his head, expecting his hat to be there, feeling only his own soft black fur. He had forgotten what had happened to it for a moment. Being with his former student had made him enjoy himself, carelessly forgetting what he needed to do. "Oh, that," he said, sadly. "That was what I actually came to ask you. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, Cat. I haven't," Jojo told him. "When did you last see it?"

"Last night. I put it on my bedside table, where I always put it. Then I woke up this morning and it wasn't there and this was in its place." He handed the strange object to the boy. "What do you make of it, Thinker?"

Upon receiving the object, he sat on a chair at his desk and grabbed a microscope. "Well, it appears to be in the shape of a cat's head…and the star, it could have something to do with sprits or dreaming, it's hard to tell," the teenager explained, mumbling a few things in-between, which the Cat couldn't make out or understand, which was quite unusual for him. Being without his Hat was affecting him more than he realised. For some time, he studied it, which made butterflies grow in his Think's stomach in worry.

"So? What did you found out?" he blurted out, the endless wait almost killing him.

The boy stood up, the smile gone from his face, and gave the stone back to his Think. "I'm sorry, Cat. I haven't seen anything like this before. Everything about this stone is just foreign to me." Jojo looked to him, who was obviously broken by what he had just said. "I'll keep trying to find anything that might tell us more about it, but for the time being, you'll just have to live without your Hat. Are you sure you'll be able to manage without it?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm sure I'll be able to find it before anything bad happens-" the Cat's words turned into a mass amount of sharp coughs, which frighted Jojo even more.

Scared that his Think could collapse any minute, he raced over to a cupboard in the corner and returned with a small bottle of green liquid, one of his other inventions, and passed it to him. "Here, drink a drop of this. It might help with the coughing."

"Thanks Jojo," he told him, after he drank a drop. Even though it didn't fully get rid of his pain, it stopped the coughing, which the most was annoying, so he tried to act a bit more upbeat, for Jojo's sake. "So, how about you show me how your little invention works?"

Without any thought, he shook his head, a serious look on his face. "No way, Cat. It's not finished yet. I still have to run a few more tests first before I even think about using living creatures."

"Aw, come on! What's the worst that could happen?" the Cat asked him.

Jojo groaned, his face showing no expression. "You could be stretched to death, burst into flames or get lost in another dimension, just to name a few."

The Cat, however, wasn't taking it very seriously, as he continued to pester the teenager. "Jojo, you're such a worry wart. Take some risks in your boring life for once!" he said, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Cat, I'm serious," Jojo exclaimed, brushing him off. "This is my biggest and most dangerous invention I ever made. I'm not taking any chances. We're dealing with structure of the worlds here. If something goes even a tiny bit wrong, all of Seuss could be destroyed."

His Think looked sad, disappointed that he couldn't give it a try. Suddenly, a great idea popped into his head. He put his hand to the boy's ear and whispered into it a very familiar tune to both of them. "Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think, if you're willing to try. Think-"

"I'm not going to fall for that trick again. I'm smarter than that, you know," he told him, pushing him away. For the next five minutes, the Cat tried every single trick in the book to try and convince him to let him have a test. But every time he tried, Jojo always said the same thing.

"The answer's still no."

After he had said no for the millionth time, his ears dropped and he dejectedly walked away, completely defeated. Jojo turned to the miserable creature; despite the fact the Cat was probably pretending, guilt still plagued him.

"Alright…" he sighed. "I'll tell you what. When I finish the final tests, you can be alongside me while we test it. Is that good enough for you to stop sulking?"

The Cat's ears lifted slightly and he went back to him, a smiling showing slightly against his tired face. "Thanks…that means a lot to me…"

"Don't mention it," the boy told him, putting the bottle in his hands, before adding mindfully. "Don't work too hard, okay Cat?"

The Cat simply nodded and ruffled his hair, like he used to do to him. The boy smiled back in reply and left his observatory to get some extra parts for his newest invention. When he was sure Jojo had left, The Cat began to look around, careful to not touch anything. His eyes then caught The Think-porter, something about it interesting him. Going over to the machine, he noticed a shape, sticking out of the machine, much like a star, or rather, the strange stone he had found. Carefully, he placed the amulet on it. When nothing happened, the Cat simply shrugged and left the room.

"What harm could it possible do?" he thought.

As he was leaving, the amulet began to glow, and a strange engraving appeared on it, almost like a message. If only the Cat had paused to notice it, to read it…

…before all was too late…

* * *

"Five minutes till the start of the presentation! Horton, you ready?"

"I was born ready, Jojo!" Horton replied, up above him in Nool. This was it, the time had finally arrived. After months of testing and planning and hours working to the bone, it was finally ready.

For the first time ever, Horton and Jojo were about to meet face to face.

It was a dream come true for the both of them, especially Horton. Ever since he had found them, on that fifteenth of May ever so long ago, he had wanted to see Whoville and his best friend in person. For Jojo it was the same, he longed to actually see his best friend and the world he lived in.

"Uh, sweetheart?" Gertrude asked him, as she tapped him on his shoulder. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

Horton turned to his girlfriend, putting the clover down beside him. "Don't worry, Gertrude. I'll be fine. Jojo has done various testing and has ensured me that nothing can possible go wrong. I would trust him with my life."

"But Horton-"she said, but Horton interrupted her, pulling her into him. His face was in lips distance of her and his trunk wrapped around her waist.

He looked into her eyes, planting a small kiss on her lips. "I'll be fine. Trust me." When he let her go and began to walk away from her, she reached out to him, grabbing hold of his trunk.

"I'm coming with you."

Her words made him stop, turning back to face her. "What?"

"You heard me," Gertrude told him. "I'm not letting you do this alone. I promised you 4 years ago that I would be there for you and I meant it."

"But what about Morton?" he asked her, starting to get concerned.

She looked toward her adopted son, now 4 years old, who was happily playing with the other youngsters. "He'll be okay. I asked Jane to look after him and she's fine about it."

"But-"

"No buts. I am doing this with you." She stated firmly, her eyes pulsing with conviction.

Horton looked to the ground, then back to Gertrude, with a smile on his face. "I was wondering when you were going to say that." Gertrude smiled back at him and she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, in Whoville, nerves had started to set in for Jojo. Would the Think-porter really work? What if something went wrong? He looked outside to the large crowd awaiting him, surrounding his invention, which was covered by a large, red silk cloth. They were all so excited, so eager to see the creature that had saved their planet all those years ago. Just thinking about it made him feel even sicker.

"You ready, kid?" a voice called out. Jojo turned to the door, his think's head appearing from the cloth entrance of his dressing room. His presence comforted him for some reason, one which he didn't know.

Jojo nodded. "I guess I am. What about you? Are you sure you're alright to do this?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine," the Cat said, rubbing his head. A week had passed since he talked to him and his hat still wasn't found. Every day that passed in which he didn't have it made him feel worse and worse. Just yesterday, he felt so bad that he almost collapsed. Ever since then, he had been worrying about what could happen next. "Your tie's crocked." He had to say something to break the awkward silence. Quickly, he fixed his tie, along with a few other minor mistakes that the Cat distractedly pointed out. Standing back, he looked the teenager over. The boy looked so grown up, which nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Cat…earth to Cat? You still with us?" Jojo clicked his fingers at him and he came back from his moment of memory. The Cat nodded slightly, which meant to the teenager that he understood. "Good, I thought I'd lost you. So, how do I look now?" He did a small spin, showing off his new black suit jacket, jeans, shirt, and orange bow tie, along with his matching sneakers.

The Cat smiled slightly. "Great. You look great." He wanted to say something else, but he didn't have the courage to.

"Come on, then. We've got a crowd to wow!"

As they slowly came out of the dressing room, the crowd's small chatter turned into a humongous roar of cheers. After a few seconds to soak it in, Jojo went up to the centre microphone, which his parents had just been speaking on, mostly on how proud they were of their son. He slightly tapped the microphone, making the crowd quiet down. Up in Nool, the crowd of animals also quieted down, listening intently.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, citizens of both Whoville and the Jungle of Nool. I would like to thank you for being here today, to witness an event that will undoubtedly go down in scientific history. As many of you can remember quite clearly, exactly four years ago, our two worlds met and with the help of one very special person; we were finally believed in, in more ways than one." He looked up at the sky as he spoke, a smile appearing on his face. Above, an embarrassed Horton tried to cover his cheeks that pulsed with red. "After many years of research, I am pleased to share an invention to you, which will change everyone's lives forever. We have created a machine that will transport one or more living organisms to different surroundings; to a world that our own limitations forbid. Yes, for the first time ever, we will each be able to experience Nool and the inhabitants of Nool will be able to come to Whoville! The creatures of the jungle will finally be able to meet us, face to face!" The crowd cheered, in Nool and Whoville, their enthusiasm filling both worlds twice over.

"Now, I would like to welcome a special guest, my old teacher, who without him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Cat; please join me up on stage. No need to be shy."

While The Cat was making his way onto the stage, the crowd in Whoville began to murmur. He was famous not just there, but in all of Seuss, and they couldn't help but notice the absence of his signature hat. Ignoring the whispers, he made his way up to Jojo, standing next to him.

Jojo's smiled grew thinner, also noticing the murmurs. He patted the Cat on the shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Don't worry about them. You look fine," he said with a small smile, before continuing speaking to the audience. "And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you; The Think-porter!"

With a quick swish of his arm, the cover of his invention was pulled off, which revealed his masterpiece. The crowd gasped in amazement while the Cat's face gawped with something else.

"Now, will the first users of the Think-porter in both worlds please go to their positions?"

In Nool, Horton and Gertrude were making their way to their required positions, when a familiar voice called out to them. "Hey! You two! Wait for me!"

The two turned, to see Mayzie, running in her usual fashion, towards them. "Mayzie?" Horton asked her. "What are you-"

"You didn't think I was just going to watch you become famous and regret a chance to widen my fan base, did you?" She interrupted them, pushing through the crowd. "I am coming with you. I just know Whoville are dying to meet me! I am after all, the most feathery creature in the entire jungle."

"But Mayzie…" Gertrude tried to speak up, but it was no use. Mayzie wasn't going to let down.

Horton rubbed her hand, calming her down, as they got into position. "It's alright. I'm sure Jojo won't mind her coming."

Down in Whoville, Jojo and The Cat were in position, the doors closing on each of the Think-porters, as the crowds began counting down.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven…"

Horton's heartbeat began to increase, watching the crowd from inside. He began to calm down, as he saw his son, Morton, waving to him and his mother. Both of them waved to him, tears beginning to fall from the pair's eyes.

"Six, Five, Four…"

In Whoville, Jojo returned his parent's wave; the mayor and his wife already starting to become emotional with a mixture of worry and pride.

The Cat, however, started to hyperventilate. The dread had swamped him the moment the cover of the invention was taken off. Why didn't he say something then? That the strange stone was inside the machine! Now it was going to be too late!

"Three."

The looming number was like a pill that made him realise the gravity of what he had done. The stone could change everything, it could- Terror grasped the Cat. He had done something so bad, it could kill them all!

"Two."

He had to stop Jojo and Horton from pressing the start button; He couldn't do this to him!

"One."

But the Cat was too late. Before he could speak, Jojo and Horton pressed each of their buttons. When they did, both machines started to shake and electric bolts ran up and down each machine. Then, without warning, smoke started to appear inside both of the machines, almost suffocating everyone inside. Next, the machine rumbled and the whole thing exploded, smoke spraying out of it and a flash of light shot from the centre of the explosion, which made everyone push back and cover their eyes. Shortly afterwards, when the light and smoke died down, everyone stood back up and looked towards where the Think-porters had been placed.

The remains of each machine lay shattered on the ground and every one of the test subjects had vanished.

The crowds, both in Nool and Whoville, gasped in terror and started to panic. Mrs Mayor screamed in horror and quickly fainted, where Mr Mayor and various startled officials came to assist her. In Nool, people were crying and yelling out in sadness, trying to find any way that their friends could still be alive. Every single person couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Chiffhanger! *evil laughter* And you won't know what happens until July/August, cause the next chapter is all in one world. So it will be even trickier to write than before, that's why the release date is so long away.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
